


Grow Up Along With Me

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even's POV, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Even was almost two and a half when his neighbour came back with their baby boy.How was Even to know that Isak was going to change his life forever?





	Grow Up Along With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkhymmmm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkhymmmm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chibi a Day 6](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457931) by boatwoman. 



> This was totally inspired by one of Kim's [chibi a day](https://twitter.com/kkhymmmm/status/1096724196095229953) artworks! it didn't turn out quite like I was expecting, but I'm happy with the result! hope you guys enjoy this oneshot AU 💜

The first time Even met Isak was a scorching late June morning.

He was almost two and a half, sticky with sun cream, and lying on the grass watching clouds after a vigorous race _three_ times back and forth across the garden with his Aunt June.

As far as Even was concerned the Valtersen’s had always been his neighbours but, really, he was just too young to remember the time before that couple and their wild little girl moved in.  The house had been empty for a _whole_ week; no music drifting from the windows, none of Lea’s chaos spilling out into the streets and infecting the other kids, and no Mrs Valtersen waddling around.

June told him that it was empty because Mrs Valtersen had gone to the hospital to have her baby and Lea was staying with her grandad until they came home.

Even was curious to see what the baby would look like.  He had never met a baby that had _just_ come out of its mummy’s tummy.  Mrs Valtersen’s baby bump had been massive – looking back Even thought that maybe he had just been very small – so he suspected the baby would be huge to have stretched her out like that.

In reality, the baby turned out to be tiny.

And it looked like a pale wrinkly raisin, not anything like the other babies Even had seen at nursery or church who looked like tiny children.

“His name’s Isak.” Mrs Valtersen told him in that special voice grown ups used with children when they were saying something important.  Mrs Valtersen looked very proud of her little raisin baby, though, so Even thought he’d keep his raisin comparison to himself.

Thankfully, although he could talk and even string a few sentences together, Even didn’t know how exactly to express that he thought her baby looked like a strange white raisin or a tiny alien in its blanket.

“Hi, Isak.” Even copied what he had seen his parents and June do, smiling at the funny little alien in Mrs Valtersen’s arms.  “I’m Even.” He introduced himself like his parents and nursery teachers encouraged him to.

When baby Isak rolled his little eyes away from his mummy’s face to look at Even, he kind of thought he could see why people were cooing about Mrs Valtersen’s baby being ‘so cute’.

***

After that Isak became a normal part of Even’s life.  While the age gap between him and Lea had been too big for them to really play together – she was almost 7 and played with the other big kids in the estate – the gap between Even and Isak was much smaller and Isak’s parents seemed to gravitate towards Even’s parents.

Soon enough Even was having play dates with Isak, despite his protests that Isak was a _baby_ and Even was a big two-year-old.  It was only when June took him to one side and whispered that Isak needed a big boy to help him understand everything – because it was very confusing being a baby, June kept saying – that Even had a change of heart.

He could look after Isak.  That practically made him a _grown up_ , looking after someone smaller than him, like the nursery teachers he loved seeing on the weekdays.

So Isak came over for play dates and joined Even and June or his parents on trips out.

Even always made sure to talk to Isak, because according to his mama that was how babies learnt to talk and Even wanted Isak to be able to talk sooner rather than later so they could be _proper_ friends.

***

Even was there for a lot of Isak’s firsts.

Isak’s first smile was when Even was singing twinkle little star – complete with hand motions, which delighted Isak every time – and Even tapped him on the nose as he sang _how I wonder what_ you _are_.

Isak’s first laugh was when Even and Lea stroked a big fluffy dog at the park while Isak was sat in his pram, apparently delighted at the sight of the giant dog.  The owner said that the dog was used to babies, so Even took Isak’s chubby little hand and showed him how to stroke the dog gently.

“Got to be gentle, Isak.” Even emphasised.  “Gentle hands.” He added, because that was what his nursery teachers always said if he got too excited.  The dog’s owner had praised Even on being such a good big brother, and although Lea corrected the man on Even being a relation Even still glowed with the praise that he was doing a good job with Isak.

***

When Isak got a little bit bigger Even found out that he was going to be going to the same nursery as Even.  This delighted Even endlessly, even though Isak was going to be in the baby room and Even was soon to start moving up to preschool now that he was using the toilet.  Even was excited to show the preschool teachers his counting and see what sort of drawing things they had, but he was sad that he wouldn’t see much of Isak what with the preschool being a room away from the babies.

Because Mrs Valtersen had to go back to work Even’s mama offered to take Isak into nursery some days to help out, and the days that Even got to sit in the back of the car with baby Isak in his car seat grew to be Even’s favourite mornings.  He’d point things out at the window and Isak would babble back at him, which Even’s mama said was Isak’s way of talking back.

“Isak doesn’t have words yet.” Even understood this, but he still wished Isak would learn to talk faster so that their conversations could be less one sided.

“No, he’s still a baby.  Just keep talking to him and he’ll pick up those big boy words in no time.” His mama promised.

So talk Even did.

***

The first week was hard.  It turned out that baby Isak didn’t like nursery as much as Even did – mama said that Isak just needed time to get used to it and to get to know the grown-ups, which Even thought would be easier to do if Isak would just stop crying – and would wail as soon as Even’s mama passed him over to one of the ladies in baby room.

No matter how many kisses Even demanded to be picked up for to give Isak, Isak kept crying.  The worst thing was when Isak managed to get hold of part of Even’s clothing; he’d grip Even with a fist so tight that Even was sure no one would ever be able to pry him off.

After what felt like hours – unbelievably it wasn’t even five minutes – the baby room grown up told Even’s mama it was easier if she just said goodbye and went so that Isak could calm down and bond with his key worker.  Even knew that ‘key worker’ was what the grown ups called each child’s special grown up.  Even’s new preschool grown up was called Trudi, and Even was now one of her Blue Diamonds with seven other pre-schoolers.

“What’s Isak’s group?” Even asked on Isak’s first day, wanting to ask what he was sure Isak wanted to know too.

“We don’t really have groups in baby room, the babies are too little to understand like you.  But I’m Isak’s special grown up.” Amelie explained as she tried to calm Isak down.

“Isak doesn’t like bouncing.” Even told her helpfully.  “He can be a Blue Diamond like me.”

When Even went into preschool and told Trudi that Isak was a Blue Diamond now too she smiled at him and said ‘the more the merrier’, which Even liked.  Life was less scary when you had friends, so now that Isak was a Blue Diamond with seven pre-schoolers _and_ Even surely there wouldn’t be anything scary about nursery and Isak could stop crying.

***

A few weeks after Isak started nursery he got a fever.  June said that it was because Isak wasn’t used to being around other babies and that he’d be fine in a few days, but Even still hated the sound of Isak crying.

Mrs Valtersen seemed surprised to see Even at her front door, but when he told her that he wanted to help with Isak she gave him a smile that looked tired around the edges.

“That’s very kind of you, Even.  He’s just trying to sleep at the moment.” She told him.

“Oh.” Even knew that it was important for Isak to get lots of sleep, because that was when babies did their growing, but he also wanted to reassure himself that Isak was okay despite all his crying that Even had been able to hear from his own house.

“Would you like to see him?  You have to be _really_ quiet though.” Mrs Valtersen warned, and Even nodded furiously.  He pressed his finger to his lips to show her that he’d be as silent as a ghost and tiptoed into Isak’s room after her.

She left him alone, saying that she was still making dinner, and Even tiptoed right over to Isak’s crib.  Isak was only his nappy and a Babygro but his face was still flushed red like a little strawberry and his pale eyebrows were frowning even in his sleep.  Isak had his hands thrown up over his head and reaching out sideways, like he was looking for anyone to cuddle with, and Even reached through the slats to stroke one of his hands.

It still surprised him how much he loved Isak.  Even was an only child, but he was secretly quite glad about that because he wouldn’t be able to pay much attention to his own sibling around his time with Isak.  He still had so much he needed to teach Isak.

He stayed next to Isak’s crib until his dad came to get him for dinner.  He held Isak’s tiny hand and whisper-sang as many songs as he could remember, and even stroked Isak’s wispy blonde hair, all to keep that frown off his face.

Isak’s fever broke that night and, to this day, Even maintains that that was because of his loving watch over Isak and not the Calpol Mrs Valtersen had given him before bed.

***

Isak never crawled.  It was like overnight he decided he was done with sitting around wherever he was put, and started pulling himself up on anything he could get hold of.

This was a very stressful time for anyone watching Isak, because Even came to realise that Isak didn’t understand what was firmly attached to the ground or the wall and what wasn’t.  Isak would pull himself up using the sofa – perfectly fine – but a few hours later would try to haul himself to his feet using the collapsible drying rack and ended up getting his fingers trapped in it as it folded shut under the weight of Isak’s 7-month frame.

The scream was easily the scariest thing Even had ever heard.

After that he tried to encourage Isak to only use the big things to help him walk – the furniture, mostly – to avoid any further injuries.

***

Even’s third birthday was a Saturday.  He invited some of his friends from preschool and Isak to come over and play in the garden and have some cake.  He spent most of the afternoon running around with his friends, and he watched with delight as Isak pulled himself up on June’s leg and tried to totter along with her.

When it came to cake time Even blew out his three candles and saved a little piece of cake for Isak.  Mrs Valtersen had explained that he could only have a little bit, because Isak wasn’t used to sweet food yet, so even though Even _wanted_ to give everyone the _same size_ slice so that it was fair he made sure his mama knew to make Isak’s smaller.

***

Isak’s first word was ‘ta’, which the nursery teachers in baby room taught all the babies to say because they were too small to say please or thank you.

Even loved listening to Isak’s little baby voice say it, especially when Isak would hold his hands out for whatever Even was offering and open and close his fist, but he mostly loved how quickly Isak started learning words after he mastered ‘ta’.

When Even and his mama would leave Isak in the baby room Isak started waving ‘bye bye’ at them.  Whenever Even saw Isak with Mrs Valtersen he could hear Isak’s distinct babble of ‘ _ma-ma-ma-ma_ ’.  Isak started coming up with words for everything; some of them Even could guess, but some of them made no sense at all and Mrs Valtersen would translate Isak’s baby talk for him.

Even was eager for the day’s he wouldn’t need a translator.

***

Even had plenty of friends in preschool.  Some of them were better at him at building cool models with Lego or recognising what number was what, while he was much more adept with a pencil and controlling it (Trudi even got him to practice some letters in his name, which Even proudly took home and showed everyone).

The point he was trying to make was that he got plenty of challenge ands stimulation at preschool, so he didn’t worry too much about the age gap (two years four months and nine days) between him and Isak when they were together.  If anything, Even saw it as an opportunity to be the smarter one and teach Isak all the things he had been learning at preschool.

He pointed out all the colours on Isak’s blocks, matching them to various things in Isak’s room.  He sang Isak counting songs and quickly figured out which were Isak’s favourites (Isak always tried hardest to join in with _elephants came marching_ because Even would pretend his arm was a big elephant trunk).  He drew shaky shapes on the side of his house with his chalks to show Isak his shapes.

When Even learnt something Isak learnt it too.

***

Isak was one and a half when he fully mastered walking, and chaos ensued.  Baby gates went up everywhere because Isak simply could not be contained.  He simply _had_ to get into everything.  Mrs Valtersen would sit him down with baby games and swear just a minute later that she found Isak on the other side of the baby gate in the kitchen investigating the vegetable rack.

Even thought it was funny.  Isak was curious about the world and ready to explore.  He loved being able to hold Isak’s hands and walk with him, even if Isak did take smaller steps with his little legs and sometimes got wobbly for no reason.

Now when they went to the park Isak started climbing the baby equipment – he wasn’t ready for the _big_ climbing things yet – and Even clapped along with whichever grown up had taken them as Isak mastered one thing after the other.

It was hard to link the bright-eyed toddler to the wrinkly alien that Mrs Valtersen had brought back from the hospital the previous summer.

***

After Isak’s second birthday it was like everything suddenly went on fast forward.  Even was almost dizzy with all the changes: Isak moved into the toddler room at nursery and suddenly he was talking more and more with _real_ words, he could run that tottering toddler run with the best of the kids on the street, and he was even starting to count on his own.

By then Even was confidently writing his own name and playing lots of maths and word games, but he made sure to remember to praise Isak for his achievements like the nursery teachers did for him when he was able to complete the 0-20 puzzle all by himself.

***

Isak was two and a half when Mrs Valtersen started putting him in his big boy pants instead of nappies, so that Christmas Even told his mama that they should get Isak pants with elephants on because Isak loved elephants.

Even couldn’t remember his own toilet training, so he was oddly fascinated with Isak’s.  He asked his mama lots of questions about how you knew a baby was _ready_ to stop using nappies, and how Isak managed to do the button on his little trousers by himself when he went to the toilet, and what happened if Isak had an accident.

To her credit his mother answered all of his questions, telling Even about his _own_ adventures in learning to use the toilet.

Even wasn’t surprised at all when Isak had mastered going to the toilet after a few weeks out of his nappies; he had always known that Isak was smart.

***

One day – out of nowhere, it seemed to Even’s five-year-old mind – Isak was moved to a different nursery.  It wasn’t long after Isak turned three when Mrs Valtersen announced that Isak was going to a private nursery for the last few years before he went off to school.  It didn’t make much of a difference to Even seeing as he was starting big school that September, but he felt sad to think of Isak going to a new nursery and having to make new friends when he seemed happy enough in _their_ nursery.  That was the nursery where Isak learned to walk and talk and feed himself and where Even had spent the first five years of his _own_ life.

When the Valtersen’s weren’t around he heard his parents say that Mr Valtersen was pushing Isak too hard, whatever that meant.  Even had never seen Mr Valtersen push his son and, even if he had, he didn’t see what that had to do with Isak going to a new nursery.

***

Even’s first day at primary school included: a nervous tummy ache, a big hug and an unexpected kiss on the cheek from Isak in his three-year-old innocence, and Even’s first thoughts about liking boys and girls.

***

Life fell into a routine after Even started school that he had never had before.  He felt more grown up and he made new friends and learned what felt like millions upon millions of things every day.

He got used to seeing Isak briefly in the mornings before Mr Valtersen drove him off to his ‘fancy’ preschool, as he once heard his mama refer to it, and then not seeing him again until after dinner when they’d play in either of their gardens and talk about their day and their dinner and the shows they liked and any and all things in between.

Even couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t shared everything in his life with Isak.

***

Even was there on Isak’s first day of school, when Isak got to drive in with Even and his mama before both of his parents had to work early, and felt Isak holding his hand so tightly in the back seat that Even was sure his fingers would never straighten back out.

“I’m scared.” Isak whispered when they got out of the car, still clutching each other’s hands even though Even was now 8 to Isak’s 6 and was too old to be holding hands like that.  Isak was just different.

“It’s just school.  And I’m here!  Look, that window with all the funny face paintings in is my new class this year.  And we’ll see each other at play time if you’re still scared!  You can meet my friends if you want.” Even had had friends over during the summer holiday, but Isak had spent most of the summer still at nursery so there hadn’t been many chances for mingling.

“You’re going to learn loads of cool stuff and you’ll have to learn everyone’s names and stuff.  You’ll be too busy to be scared and then it’ll be play time and you can tell me all about it.  Deal?” Even squeezed Isak’s hand reassuringly and Isak looked up at him with wide nervous eyes.

“I want to be in your class.” Isak said.

“You’re too little to be in my class!” Even laughed, ruffling Isak’s already-messy curls.

“But I’m smart!  I could totally join your class!” Isak insisted as they walked across the playground.

“It doesn’t work like that.” Even shrugged, immediately feeling bad when Isak looked down at the floor and hunched his shoulders up.  “Issy, it’s going to be okay.  I was in your class when I started and it was really cool; you’ll have no problems.  When I see you at playtime you can tell me how right I am.” Even’s teasing managed to get a tiny smile out of Isak.

“Can I have a hug before we go in?” Isak’s whispered question made Even feel sadder than anything else he had ever felt.  He remembered his own first day at big school: he had been just as unsettled and unsure as Isak, but he had had his mama _and_ June to soothe his fears and kiss him goodbye.  Even wasn’t sure he was doing as good a job with Isak as his mama and June had done with him.

“You can always have a hug.” Even promised before wrapping his arms around Isak’s shoulders and cuddling him close.  At eight-years-old Even was already taller than most of the other kids in his class and cursed with long skinny limbs that he never quite knew what to do with, but when he hugged Isak he always felt like he was the perfect size to wrap his little friend up and shelter him.

If they stayed outside hugging right until the bell went, no one had to know but them.

***

Isak had been going to school for a few months when It happened.

Playtime like any other morning, but that day in particular some of the older boys were playing football and seeing how hard they could kick.  Isak just happened to be walking past when the ball went astray.

To the day he died Even was sure he’d remember the sound of Isak’s nose crunching under the sudden collision of a solid ball.

The noise that came after was far worse.

Isak’s piercing scream across the playground.  It chilled Even’s blood in a way he was too young to understand.  He ran across to Isak, who was holding his broken nose in clear shock, and pulled him immediately into a cuddle.

Isak’s blood got all over his coat and his neck, and when Mrs Valtersen came to take Isak to A&E to get his nose checked and told Even that she couldn’t take him with her Even had to watch his best friend go to the hospital alone when Even should have been there with him to hold his hand when he got scared.  Isak was still only _little_ and the hospital was so big.

Even couldn’t settle for the rest of the day, and when June finally collected him at the end of the day he burst into tears and remained inconsolable until she got him home and took him to see Isak.

Isak had two black eyes and a swollen nose and Even had an Isak shaped bruise on his heart.

***

With Isak going to the same school as him now their lives became even more tangled together.  They played together some playtimes, but separately others, and Isak shared a ride home with Even and June at the end of the day.

Isak blossomed at school in a way he had never done at nursery.  Even watched as time went on and Isak made plenty of his own friends and impressed teacher after teacher with his knowledge and ability.

They were 9 and 7 when Even realised Isak was smart in a very different way than he was himself.  Things that came most naturally to Even – people and creating things and reading into art – were things Isak struggled with, while the things Isak excelled at – maths and science and gym – were things Even had to work the most on.

He tried to stay happy about it and joke that they made one well rounded person between them, but secretly the insecurities were starting to seep in.

***

Cracks began to show everywhere as they got older.  Even wished more and more frequently for things to go back to how they had been: going to the playgrounds and parks as toddlers and running around chasing each other.

***

At 11 Even couldn’t not notice how Lea had changed.  She was 16, and to Even she seemed like the coolest girl ever because she had boobs and she argued with her parents without embarrassment.  Lea had always been a whirlwind – hurricane Lea, everyone liked to joke – but as she had got older the arguments got more frequent.  She had a boyfriend, and from his bedroom window Even had noticed them kissing goodbye at the door more than once.

Lea wasn’t the only one; most of Even’s friends were getting increasingly interested in girls and how to kiss them.  Even wasn’t brave enough to admit that he didn’t really see the appeal.

***

When Even was 13 he had his first kiss – one of the girls in his class – and suddenly he understood what all of his friends had been talking about.

The only thing was: none of them ever talked about being equally intrigued by the taste of another _boy’s_ tongue.

***

Things really fell apart for Even when he was in lower secondary.

He threw himself full force into his school work to avoid the confusing questions he wanted to ask himself about boys and girls, but the good grades he got never brought him any joy.  Rather, they taunted him.

 _You’re smart, but not smart enough to know what the fuck is wrong with you_.

***

Isak started coming over more and more.  Even knew that things were strained in the Valtersen house, but he didn’t want to tell Isak that he had heard some of his parents’ arguments.

Some nights they did homework side by side, other nights they ignored their work in favour of talking, sometimes about big things and sometimes about nothing at all.  And some nights – the nights Even liked the most – Isak would let himself into Even’s room and silently demand cuddles.  They would lie curled up under Even’s duvet, holding onto each other so tightly that there was no space between them for doubts and fears to trickle in, until they both fell asleep.

***

Even was nearly 14 when people realised there was something wrong.  He was full of ideas and energy and he stayed up all night doing his homework and then doing extra research about things that interested him.  He went out with his friends and got his first tastes of alcohol and cigarettes, and then discovered how different they tasted when he kissed them out of someone else’s mouth.

It only took a few days before he fell apart.

The homework he had stayed up perfecting?  A rambling mess.

His extra research?  Dozens of tabs opened and haphazard notes on a Word document all unfinished.

The nights out?  Now embarrassing memories in the sober light of day.  He had thrown himself at girls and boys alike, making his private sexuality struggle now very much public.

When he couldn’t shift himself from bed for the third day in a row his parents made him an appointment with a doctor, but Even couldn’t even find it in himself to care.

Isak came and lay with him after school, opening his window and tidying away the untouched food Even’s parents had been leaving for him during the day, talking about his own day and trivial things that it didn’t matter too much if Even tuned out of.

Even was on the cusp of sleeping one night when he thought he heard Isak’s voice.

“What was it like?  Kissing those boys?”

***

Even got a label and a prescription, and what felt like a noose around his neck.

***

Even was 15 when his world shattered completely.  Someone had run a red light and hit June’s car while she was on her way home from work.

She had died before the paramedics could even get there.  Part of Even died with her.

He had his worst depressive episode to date in the fortnight that followed.  His parents and Isak all tried to help him through it, but Even felt as if he had lost a huge part of himself.  June might have been his aunt, but she was also a kindred spirit.  Even saw his own creativity in her and her smile and her laugh were in so many of his best memories.

And now she was gone.

Isak sat with him at the cremation, letting Even clutch his hand so tightly that it was sure to bruise.  Inexplicably, as Even watched his aunt’s coffin enter the furnace, he was reminded of Isak’s first day at school.

“Do you remember your first day at school?” Even asked quietly.  If Isak was surprised by that question he hid it well.

“When I almost cried and you told me ‘it was just school’?  Yeah, think I do.” Isak exhaled a soft laugh through his nose.

“You were holding my hand so tight that morning.” Even looked at their tightly woven fingers and wondered how they had got so far from those kids at the school gate.

“Hey, Ev?” Isak moved their hands a little and Even looked up to Isak’s face.  At 13 he was a mess of spots and eye bags, but Even’s heart still clenched at the sight of him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s just the afterlife.  June will learn so much cool stuff about life and the universe.” It was a macabre play on Even’s words to Isak all those years ago, but it was exactly the sort of thing June would have said.

“I want to go with her.” The tears gathered quickly in his eyes as he voiced the thing he had been thinking since he heard the news.

“It doesn’t work that way.” Isak whispered sadly.

Even cried like he couldn’t remember ever crying before.  It felt like something inside of him shook loose with the force of his sobs, something that he’d never be able to fix, but somehow Isak held him through all of it.

***

Even was 17 when he came out as pansexual.  His parents were a bit confused but otherwise supported Even’s identity, and Isak stared at him like Even had just solved one of those famous maths problems that Isak was always talking about.

***

Isak was 16 and drunk and curled up on Even’s bed.  Thankfully his parents were out, so when Isak appeared on the doorstep clearly off his face there was no one but Even to let him in.  Isak had gone directly to Even’s bed without saying a word, which was probably best seeing as Even had no idea what to say to him.

He knew things were bad between Isak’s parents.  More so now that Lea had fled home with her boyfriend to fuck knows where and there was no buffer between Isak and his parents’ arguments.  He had never pushed Isak to talk about his situation – Isak shared when he was ready to – but now Even was staring at the saddest drunk he had ever seen and he was beginning to doubt his silence.

“I think I’m gay.” Isak hiccupped into Even’s mattress.  It was hardly a surprise.  Sometimes Even felt like he knew Isak better than he knew himself; he had seen the looks Isak had given Jonas for years, and a small part of him wondered if Isak had ever looked at _him_ with that mix of confusion and attraction.

“That’s okay, Is.” Even’s reassurance fell on deaf ears, however, because Isak had passed out with his mouth open and his face squashed into Even’s mattress.

Even put the bin next to Isak’s side of the bed before crawling in next to Isak.

***

When Isak’s dad cut his losses with his family and left, Even was the one to go over to Isak’s house and hold him while he cried.  All of the fears Isak hadn’t been ready to share yet spilled out, and all Even could do was hold onto his friend tighter and promise he was never going to abandon Isak like his father and his sister had.

***

Even was nearly 18 when he started questioning his feelings for Isak.  None of his friends at Bakka seemed so close to their best friend as Even was to Isak.

“Sounds more like love to me.” Elias shrugged over their chemistry work one afternoon.

***

As Marianne’s mental state slowly deteriorated Isak became a fixture in Even’s own home.  He could see the toll everything was taking on Isak; he had lost weight, gained dark circles under his eyes, drowned himself in school work, and was going out more and more to get off his face.

Even was worried.

But he was also busy having his own breakdown.  His mind had spiralled away from him yet again.  How was he any different to Isak’s mother?  Was he any better than Terje, leaving Isak to try to keep himself together while Even struggled with his own problems?

18 and 16 was not a good time for either of them.

***

Something changed when Even started his second attempt at third year at Isak’s school.  Maybe it was them being at the same school again, or maybe it was just the fact that they were both mentally in better places, but Isak was more a part of Even’s life than ever.  They commuted together most days and by some silent agreement did their homework together in Even’s room in the evenings.

They both had their own group of friends, but both groups were used to sudden appearances of Even or Isak.  Even honestly didn’t know how he would have found his feet at Nissen without Isak’s support.

It all changed between them at some ridiculous neon party they both got invited to.

Isak had those ridiculous – _adorable_ – pink stripes smeared across his cheeks over his tipsy flushed skin.  Even had smoked a little with a couple of friends before arriving, and surprisingly it took being high for everything to become crystal clear.

He’d always had feelings for Isak.  They’d just been part of him for so long that he didn’t realise that was what they were.  He went over to Isak, right in the middle of the dance floor, and put his mouth close to Isak’s ear so he’d be heard over the music.

“I think you might be the love of my life, Isak Valtersen.”

***

It was bumpy in the beginning, what with Isak not having come out yet, but Even was more than willing to wait.

“You’ve been my best friend since you were born.  I think I can wait a while to be publicly your boyfriend.” Was all Even had had to say on the matter.

Things progressed much as they always did with school and friends and parties, but now there were bonus moments stolen away in Even’s rooms.  More cuddling and Netflix than they used to do before, the ability to litter Isak’s face with kisses whenever Even felt so inclined, and tentative touches as Isak slowly acclimatised to being physical with another guy.

Finally having this extra side of Isak after so long not realising he wanted it was dizzying.

***

Their relationship became public knowledge after Even had an episode and, after hearing people talking shit about Even being ‘psycho’, Isak stepped up to someone and told them to stop making assumptions about his boyfriend.

Thankfully Isak had already come out to the people who mattered by then, because if Even had somehow outed the person he loved the most in the world he would never have recovered from the guilt.

***

Neither of their parents were surprised by the development in their relationship.  In fact, it turned out that Even’s dad had thought they’d been dating for years and just weren’t rushing the more physical stuff.

Even didn’t know what to say to that, considering how many times he’d gone down on Isak with a hand over Isak’s mouth so his parents didn’t hear them a few rooms away in the months they’d been dating, so he just laughed nervously with Isak until the conversation moved on.

***

When Even finally finished third year and started his university adventure, his parents agreed to help him pay rent on a studio flat so that Even could stick to his own routine and not worry about his sleep being disrupted by roommates.

The flat unofficially became Even and Isak’s first shared place.  Isak already lived mostly in Even’s house, so following Even to his new place wasn’t even a question.  Isak’s mother wasn’t in a position to argue – although Isak did try to visit her most weekends – and his dad didn’t care what he did with the money he sent.

So at 19 and 17 they moved in together.

***

A year later when Isak got accepted into his first choice of university, Even celebrated harder than anyone.  He had seen first hand how hard Isak had worked to get the best grades and he was beyond proud of Isak.

“You’re incredible, baby.” Even congratulated him for the thousandth time as they fell into bed after partying with Isak’s friends all night.

“Just figuring that out?” Isak slurred back as he dropped his head heavily against Even’s collarbone.

“Please!  I’ve known it since you were like two.” Even rolled his eyes.

“Not since I was _born_?” Isak teased.

“No chance; you just looked like an alien when you were born.” Even shuddered at the memory.

“Rude.” Isak mumbled.

Even didn’t think he was _too_ offended, though, because within seconds Isak was asleep.

***

Even was 21 when he proposed to Isak at the birthday party he had planned with all of their friends.

Isak was freshly 19 when he said yes.

***

“Even.  _Even_!” Isak was trying to get his attention and Even snapped his focus back to Isak’s face.  He really was the most beautiful man in the world.

“Yes?” Laughter ripples out around them at his reply.

“The line is _I do_ , mate.” Mikael prompts him helpfully and Even glances over at him.

“What?”

“You were too busy daydreaming to hear your cue.” Isak’s cheeks are flushed, the first sign of Isak trying to stay calm when things go off plan, and Even comes back to himself.

“I was just thinking about how long I’ve known you, Is.” Even whispers.  He steps closer to his fiancé – so close to being his _husband_ – and presses their foreheads together.  “I can’t wait to be married to you for even longer.” His heart is beating so fast and he swears he has sherbet fizzing in his veins.

“Then say your damn line.” Isak snaps, but there’s no malice in it.

There’s nothing but love.

**Author's Note:**

> THOUGHTS???????????
> 
> sidenote this is unbeta'd like all my work and I wrote the last 4k of this delirious from forgetting to eat because I was on a writing roll, so if you did spot any mistakes just let me know haha
> 
>  
> 
> [the blog](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com)  
> [the twitter](https://twitter.com/isaksredscarf99)


End file.
